


Target: KNOWHERE

by Oshusta



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ready Player One (2018)
Genre: (Except messed up), (even though he’s dead), Alternate Universe - Dystopian Earth, Angst and Feels, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Banner created the Virtual Reality, Bucky Barnes’s Post-Winter Soldier Hydra Revenge World Tour, Bucky is grouchy, Bucky needs a hug, Canonical betrayal, Canonical humour, Canonical swearing, Character Death, Deadpool being Deadpool, Every super-hero is a video-game character, Evil Alexander Pierce, Howard Stark is actually a good father, Howard and Peggy are related, Hydra (Marvel), Identity Porn, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Limbless character, Logic is non-existent, M/M, Mash-up, Nothing is an accident, Obliviousness, Orphan! Tony, Pierce is CEO of Hydra, Slow Burn, Stubborness, Teenage! Rhodey, Teenage! Tony, Tony Needs a Hug, Virtual Reality, Virtual Reality cheats, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Weirdness, Young adult! Bucky, Young adult! Steve, virtual reality death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshusta/pseuds/Oshusta
Summary: Tony knows what he’s doing is irresponsible – skipping school just to go to KNOWHERE is bad, and Peggy seriously looks down on it – but Tony knows he could get further chasing his fortune in the virtual reality then listening to his teacher drone on about the past.(Ready, Player One! AU)





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> So I immediately thought this up after watching the movie, which is awesome by the way! Obviously there are so many other things I could do with this, but having Tony as Wade Watts was obvious for me. 
> 
> So, obviously this is really mashed up. I’ve converged these two worlds and they are crumbling apart because of it. This is also pretty angsty at some points, there are deaths in here so be warned. 
> 
> But basically I just thought “have a grieving teenage tony and throw in a bitter armless uni student Bucky into the Oasis and see what the hell happens!” 
> 
> Also, the tenses I’m writing this story in is inconsistent because my brain is inconsistent, so if your confused between past and present tense, theres my excuse. This will be my procrastination project. 
> 
> Alright enjoy!

Bruce Banner had already been dead fourteen hours when Tony had found out about it.

That was when he’d first been introduced to the virtual reality, KNOWHERE, which attracted people from all over the globe to escape reality. He was young, in his pre-teens, and his parents had just died, so hearing of such a place where he could forget the harsh realities of his life now (moving in with his aunt in the slums that now covered most of Manhattan) was the gold-pot.

Peggy had always told him about how the world had been rich with life before he was born, and he could do whatever he put his mind to if he wasn’t so distracted by such a silly game. “You have so much potential, Anthony, I wish you’d put it to use.” It didn’t make reality spontaneously appealing to him. Stories were just that – stories.

He could be whoever he wanted in KNOWHERE, and meet people that didn’t have to know his grief-stricken, blunt self. In KNOWHERE, he was Iron-Man, a virtual mechanic and sharp-shooting fighter. And he’d only grown upwards from there.

Immediately, the uproar of Banner’s death was replaced by the contest he announced in his death note – where players could find three Easter eggs hidden inside KNOWHERE to receive full ownership and control.

Since Tony’s father had been a business-man, and a weapons-designer, Tony had received his ambition, and at thirteen years old he was already invested in hunting for these Easter eggs, being labelled as a “Seeker”. Along the way, he’d picked up a friend who shared his competitive nature – War Machine.

He was awesome. Tony showed him all his designs in his head that he couldn’t use due to lack of money, and fear of Peggy’s yelling about tearing apart the coffee machine. Also, due to logic. Some things he wanted to build were science-defying - like the Iron-Giant.

Tony was so enthusiastic that War-Machine appreciated his designs that he built him another version of his High-Tech Prosthesis.

“Iron-Man, it’s an _armour_ ,” War Machine said, rolling his eyes. He’d chosen the form of Call of Duty fighter, which Tony had despised.

“Yeah, a _cool_ armour,” Iron-Man retorted, “So _wear_ it.”

“Fine, I’ll give it a spin,” War Machine grumbled.

Virtual hours later, they landed back in Iron Man’s workshop.

“That was awesome!” War Machine exclaimed.

“Yeah? It’s yours. Done deal.”

That had been a year after he’d been introduced to KNOWHERE, and Tony had learned that even though it was a virtual reality, it did have its difficulties. He’d been Wisped a few times before he got the hang of staying alive and built his armour which had become his identity.

And now he’s just living that virtual life up.

“Tony, don’t forget the flowers for Mister Jarvis – it’s his birthday today!” Peggy yells after him as he rushes out of their living container.

He drops into the Jarvis’ apartment as he goes down and wishes him a happy birthday. “The flowers were Peggy’s idea, not mine!” Tony insists as he drops to the next apartment down.

“Tony, how many times have I told you – I’m a _gardener_.”

Tony chuckles at the exasperation in Jarvis raised voice and goes on his way.

He looks over his shoulder, taking a sharp left when he sees nobody is watching, into an alleyway packed with rubbish. He steps over a husk of a car and then promptly disappears into a hole within the dump, unseen unless you know it’s there.

Tony knows what he’s doing is irresponsible – skipping school just to go to KNOWHERE is bad, and Peggy seriously looks down on it – but Tony knows he could get further chasing his fortune in the virtual reality then listening to his teacher drone on about the past.

 _Even_ if he did have to compete against the Ten Rings. Their ambition is almost as big as his own – and almost as big as their CEO’s ego – Alexander Pierce. Tony scoffs thinking of him.

The dunce is trying to use KNOWHERE to take over the world. He thinks he’s being subtle, but when someone makes a company that hunts down and gains indentured servants for their own personal gain, you know something’s up.

Tony shakes his head. That’s not his problem – finding the Easter eggs is.

He pulls the visor over his head.

Immediately, he’s thrown into KNOWHERE, virtual stars speeding past him until his vision is dominated by white, and he’s reached the Hub, where everybody arrives when logging on. You could go anywhere from there.

“Find War Machine,” Tony commands aloud. His Display zeroes in on War Machine fighting in a Call of Duty battle. Despite his exasperation, Tony can’t help but chuckle. That guy has a fetish. “Put him on.”

He’s met with War Machine’s panting. “What’s up?”

“I’ve got a plan for the race today,” Tony tells him.

“You’re still going on about that? It’s been years. And not-” there’s the sound of screaming, which fades away as the character is wisped, “not virtual years, Iron Man. Literal, real-life _years_. Aren’t you done with that?”

“You gonna let me go alone?” Tony demands, going through his stash. He’s running low on money. Damn it, he’ll have to start at the back of the race today. Just his luck.

“Of course not,” War Machine grumbles.

Tony smirks. “Great, I’ll meet you there.”

-*-

Bucky knows he can beat the game. He’ll die, in real life and virtual, trying.

He lines his motorcycle at the back, knowing he needs to take advantage of the other’s failures in reaching the finish line. His bike has been upgraded – he knows he’ll make it this time. He has more right than most to get there.

He revs the engine of the motorcycle impatiently, focused on the race before him.

That is, until a shining red, and golden figure flashes past him.

“Nice ride,” the figure comments, and his attention is dragged over to the character.

The character is relatively small for a Seeker – lithe and short, where others make their characters bigger in the belief that it’s better. The character is also covered in red and gold painted armour from head to toe, points of blue light shining out from various parts of it, most notably, the eyes and the chest.

They were lining up beside him in a…car of some sort. Nothing he’s seen in real life, for sure.

The character doesn’t even say anything, as Bucky’s, or rather, the Winter Soldier’s, eyes rake over him and the car. He is _radiating_ smugness, which gets on Bucky’s nerves.

Since he doesn’t say anything else, Bucky turns his attention back on the start line, trying to find his zen. Usually, he can wash any unwarranted thought and feeling from his mind, but he’s having more trouble than he usually does to get back in the zone.

He flexes the fingers on his left hand, unused to having it. It’s like having a phantom limb.

The lights are going.

And then he’s off, forgetting reality – in a real-life rendition of Mario Kart.

It took some getting used to the first few times, learning to drift because it made you go faster (which didn’t apply to Bucky’s logic), but he got the hang of it, and now he’s picking up all the coins people are leaving behind as they get wisped, and over-taking others on his bike.

The motorcycle purrs beneath him, and he’s grateful for the suit he’s wearing (in real-life) that allows him to _feel_ within KNOWHERE. He doesn’t have anything like this in real life, hence why he’s relying on his success in the game to achieve his revenge.

He snaps back to attention as he notices someone shooting ahead of him – the armoured character in the strange car.

Bucky growls, resolve settling over him. He’s not letting an inexperienced nerd win the first Easter egg before him.

In his peripheral vision, Bucky sees Donkey-Kong jumping into action.

 _Good_ , he thinks with a smirk, _he’ll deal with the shiny asshole_.     

He strains the accelerator, pushing the bike to her limits. She could make it – he’s practiced the jump and his reflexes are refined – especially in KNOWHERE.

He can see the jump coming up, the armoured-character’s car idling just before the drop. Bucky looks for the red-and-gold and spots the character waving their arms around like an idiot.

Donkey Kong is nowhere in sight, and Bucky can feel the satisfaction bubbling through him. He can forget the character - he’s going to make it!

The character jumps in front of his bike, raising his arm. As Bucky goes to swerve, a blast of energy shoots out of the shining light in his hand and Bucky flies backwards of the bike. The bike is still shooting forward, and he watches in shock as Donkey Kong appears and rips it to shreds.

Bucky watches as the monkey drop the bike next to him before getting to his feet, resigned. Then he turns the character, taking his helmet off and using it as a projectile to throw in their face.

“Who do you think you are?” Bucky demands.

“I just saved your _life_ ,” the character protests. Their voice is morphed, sounding robotic, so Bucky’s having a hard time placing it. His voice is male, at least, young too, probably.

Bucky rolls his eyes, turning his attention back to the bike. “That’s not up to you.”

The character ignores him, grumbling. “You’re welcome. Should have just left you to wisp.”

Bucky’s about to open his mouth to snap something not-so-nice when another character, in the same kind of armour as the red-gold character joins them beside the drop. It’s grey and silver, and bulky. His car must be that monster truck Bucky had seen pulled over as he’d rode past.

“You almost made it,” the grey character said enthusiastically, talking to red-gold, “Just that damn monkey. Glad you didn’t wisp.”

“Me too.” The red-gold character turns, and Bucky takes it he’s being glared at. “Unlike someone else over here.”

Bucky huffs. “Would you can it, drama queen?”

Red-gold ignores him again, and that’s really getting on his nerves. “I thought the Winter Soldier was badass, but you’re clearly just an asshole- “

“What are you, twelve?” Bucky retorts, “ _You_ ruined my bike.”

The grey character shuffles uneasily in Bucky’s peripheral vision, and he realises how close he is to the red-gold character.

“The bike is easily fixed.” The character crosses his arms. “I can’t say the same for being wisped.”

Bucky stays silent for a few moments, assessing the character before glancing at his grey friend. “You can fix my bike?”

“I can fix your bike,” Red-gold says, in a mocking tone.

Bucky shuts his eyes, holding onto his cool. “ _Will_ you fix my bike?”

Red-gold tenses - Bucky can see it through the armour - or is the character the armour? he didn’t know - and then slumps, relenting. “Fine, whatever. Pick it up and follow me.”

Bucky quickly puts the bike in his inventory, watching the other two do the same with their vehicles, and then follows them.

 

 


	2. Dance Arcade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, second chapter of this procrastination project; this time, I’ve been procrastinating: my English speech! Ding ding ding!
> 
> I can’t help myself. It’s just so fun to write. 
> 
> Also, I’ve taken down the assumed number of chapters because there is a steady flow of ideas that I know will lead to more and more chapters…so I can safely say this won’t really follow the story line of Ready Player One, even if I’ve taken the main ideas of it. What can I say? I’m oRiGiNaL !?!?

“What is this place?” the Winter Soldier asks, head tilted back as he gazes around the warehouse that Tony uses as his virtual workshop.

“My workshop,” Tony responds curtly, even though his stomach is doing nervous flips. He’s never showed any one other than Rhodey his workshop, especially not someone as well known in KNOWHERE as Winter Soldier.

Tony had learned about him as he’d grown up in KNOWHERE as an egg hunter. Tony started keeping tabs on him because, let’s face it, he’s awesome, and Tony picked up awesome tricks from him. He still does every now and then.

“It’s pretty neat,” Winter Soldier says after another few moments of gazing around in wonderment. Tony’s flattered by that truly, even if the character’s voice is as devoid of emotion as his face. Was the guy really a robot or something? Just because his character has metal arms, doesn’t mean you were a robot. _Tony’s_ the one that disguises himself in armour. He at least thinks it’s the guys real voice and it isn’t being modified. Tony’s voice is modified, but only slightly.

“Thanks,” Tony responds drolly.

So, his meeting with the Winter Soldier hadn’t gone as planned. Of course, he’d be a little disappointed.

“Is that…the Iron Giant?” Winter Soldier asks.

Tony hums, half impressed. “Almost. It’s a copy of it that I’m building myself. I call her Veronica.”

Tony bets she could even bust up Banner’s character, Hulk, when she’s ready to go.

“So, you’re good with tech, huh?” the Soldier asks, his metal arms crossed over his chest as he turns to face Iron Man.

“Good?” Tony scoffs, “I’m the best.”

“Uh huh. That why my bike is still totalled?”

Crap, Tony had forgotten about that.

“Hand it over, will you?” Tony grumbles, not missing the smug expression on Winter Soldier’s face as he passes the bike from his inventory to Iron Man’s.

Tony holds it in his hand, spinning the holograph around. He feels the eyes of Winter Soldier on him, probably impressed with the way he can manipulate the holograph. Not many people in KNOWHERE realised you could do all sorts of things with them. The Winter Soldier doesn’t say anything though, just telegraphs Tony’s movements.

“Why do you want the eggs so badly, anyway?” Tony asks as he’s busy tweaking with the bike at his work station. When Winter Soldier doesn’t respond right away, Tony looks up to see him inspecting Veronica at a closer range.

“What’s it to you?” Winter Soldier growls, not meeting Iron Man’s face plate.

 _Sheesh_.

“Curiosity,” Tony answers simply, keeping his voice light.

“Yeah, well, keep it to yourself.”

“How’s the bike?” Rhodey’s voice echoes down from the recreational room that they built on top of the warehouse.

“The bike is…done!” Tony chirps.

 Winter Soldier whips his head around in surprise, his cold features less cold for a moment.

“Really?” the character asks, hope taking away the usual heaviness of his tone.

Iron Man shrugs nonchalantly, passing the bike back to him. “Told you I was the best.”

“Can’t blame me for not believing you,” Winter Soldier replies apologetically.

Tony shrugs again. Maybe he can’t.

He wonders over to the railing bordering Veronica, leaning against it so he’s facing Winter Soldier. “If you’re so dead-set on getting these Easter eggs, why are you so willing to wisp? You’ll lose all of your development.”

“Let’s just say I want them really bad,” Winter Soldier says carefully, “And I’m willing to wisp to get there.”

Tony frowns, even though Winter Soldier can’t seem him. “I don’t know how you could. KNOWHERE is my life.”

“it’s just a game,” Winter Soldier tells him. Tony bites his tongue so he doesn’t argue back. Winter Soldier’s words may have been harsh, but he’d said it nice enough.

“It’s all I have,” Tony responds eventually, hanging his head.

“That’s what a lot of people think, but if you just get your head out of this virtual gutter you might see that there’s a lot more to life than this.”

“What are you saying?” Tony raises his voice, “You just told me you want the eggs really badly!”

“Yeah, and I have my own reasons for that,” Winter Soldier retorts, “Being a seeker doesn’t mean it’s my life.”

Tony huffs. “Not how I imagined meeting my idol would be,” he grumbles.

Winter Soldier pauses. “Huh.”

“What?”

“Thought Banner would be your idol.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “He’s everybody’s’ idol.”

Winter Soldier snorts. “Not mine.”

“Why?”

“He’s a sensitive and temperamental business man who exploited this game.”

“Oh.”

Well, Tony could use the excuse that he’s just young and naïve. He may be something like a genius, but he still has lots to learn.

Winter Soldier’s expression is amused. “How about I give you a crash-course on how double sided this is some time?”

“Sure,” Tony agrees easily, trying to keep the eagerness out of his voice, “When and where?”

“Tomorrow night, Dance Arcade. Six PM. Don’t keep me waiting or I’ll drag your inventory through the mud.”

“Yes, sir,” Tony responds promptly. “See you then, Winter Soldier.”

The Winter Soldier rolls his eyes. “Call me Winter.”

-*-

“This sounds like a date,” War Machine says, watching a semi de-armoured Iron Man shuffle through outfits.

“It isn’t a date,” Tony protests. A tux would look good…but maybe not the jacket – just the vest and bow tie on top of the shirt would do. “He’s way out of my league, and he’s ‘educating’ me. Besides, KNOWHWERE is anonymous.”

“People can still go on dates,” War Machine grumbles. Tony supposes his friend has a point.

“You look ridiculous,” War Machine scoffs a few moments later. Tony eyes himself in the mirror.

He’s taken everything off except the face-plate, gauntlets and boots off from the armour and is wearing a tuxedo, now minus the jacket. His hair is navy blue and unrealistically spiky, like someone from Dragon Ball Z.

So, maybe he looks a little ridiculous.

“Pretty sure he already thinks I’m an idiot anyway. Besides, it’s not like anyone knows who I am here. What’s the worst that can happen?”

-*-

The entrance of the Arcade is busy like it usually is, and Tony questions the fact that he’s never been inside before, since it’s such a popular destination.

Then he sees what’s inside and his jaw drops. _Why_ has he never been inside it before? It’s a candy land for gamer fans, almost like someone mashed an arcade with a disco and it came out better than anyone could’ve hope for.

“Wow,” Tony breathes.

He walks to the edge of the dance floor, admiring the lights and the dancers. The floor is lined with tiles that change colour, and there’s a massive disco ball shining light on the purple walls of the Arcade. The music playing covers up the sound effects from the arcade games that are being occupied.

“Didn’t recognise you for a moment” a voice says in his ear, flinches in surprise, whipping around to see who’d spoken.

“Winter!” Tony exclaims, then stops short. He’s wearing…the Top Gun jump suit. God, that looks good. Tony didn’t know he had a type for that until, well, just then. Then again, Winter can probably make anything look good.

“Iron Man,” Winter greets. The sight of his smile almost makes Tony’s jaw drop again. “You’ve got a…good thing going on there.”

Tony ducks his head sheepishly. War Machine was right about looking ridiculous. What on earth was he thinking?

What is he joking, it’s just a virtual reality? Nobody knows him anyway, he shouldn’t be so conscious of what Winter thinks.

He stills as he notices Winter’s hand coming up to his face. He holds the chin of the visor, then carefully lifts it off Tony’s head.

The sight he’s met with under the visor is probably a bit weird, too. Tony’s made his hair look like a spiky anime character, and navy blue. His eyes are an electric blue and his skin is a deep teal. There are glowing specks on his face that resembled freckles. His face looks like the night sky with two bright stars.

Tony feels Winter’s gaze heavy on him but find he can’t meet his eyes.

Winter’s character may have been stunning and tall, with pale blue skin and eyes, along with pastel coloured hair styled into spikes on his head, but it isn’t quite as bold as Tony’s design.

“Why would you hide behind a mask?” Winter asks, his voice softened.

Tony lifts his chin defiantly. “Why not?”

Winter eyes him speculatively for a few moments more before handing the visor back to Tony, who slips it into his inventory, along with his boots and gauntlets. He’s considerably smaller without them. Darn himself for not making his character taller.

“You forget why we’re here?” Tony asks cheekily regaining his composure. He steps, backwards onto the dance floor, into the crowd of moving characters.

“No,” Winter grumbles, following Tony onto the disco tiles.

“Something about educating?” Tony taunts, starting to move his torso and hips in rhythm to the music.

“Looks like you need an education in how to dance,” Winter retorts, looking over his shoulder, almost as if he was nervous that someone was watching them.

Tony elbows him lightly. “Come on, you’re making people uncomfortable.”

Winter turn and sets his cold eyes on Tony, giving him a dirty look, before glancing back over his shoulder.

Tony reaches out, meaning to grab Winter’s hand. Winter sees what he’s doing and moves it out of the way before Tony can get there.

Tony looks away from Winter’s hard gaze, crestfallen. He starts moving away from Winter when the character reaches out to grab his arm and pull him back.

“I didn’t say you could go anywhere,” Winter protested, dropping his arm back by his side. He’s starting to sway to the music finally, and Tony joins in again.

“Yeah, well,” Tony huffs, “You aren’t a great dance partner.”

Winter bites his lip and leans forward. “We’ll see about that.”

-*-

Deadpool has seen a lot in KNOWHERE, but never has he had the privilege to watch two established seekers go at it on the dance floor.

“Well, I’m pretty sure your concerns about them teaming up are justified,” Deadpool says softly into his secret microphone. “Brief context, audience, I’m the mercenary making his fortune from desperate a-holes in this world – also known as Alexander Pierce, from Hydra. No, they aren’t secretive, yes they are evil.”

“Deadpool, may I remind you this is an undercover mission.”

“You may. I don’t know what use that would be, seeing as I’m not very incognito.” Deadpool shakes his foot in time to the song. “I mean, I’m in a red suit, and god am I a looker in this. You see all the ladies checking me out? Ooh, men too. Hi there.”

“I’m paying you dearly for this,” Pierce hisses.

“Exactly,” Deadpool retorts, “You’re the man who thought hiring a guy called ‘merc with a mouth’ was a good idea.”

Pierce sighs. “Just, tell me what’s going on.”

Deadpool doesn’t answer for a few moments, listening in to the Iron Man’s and the Winter Soldier’s conversation. _They’re cute_ , Deadpool thinks, _New OTP, hel-lo_.

“Winter-boy is talking about the origins of KNOWHERE,” Deadpool summarises in his report.

“What? What does that mean?” Pierce demands, voice tight with frustration.

“It means, padre, that he’s giving Irony-man intel about…ooh, Hydra double dealing? Oh, and what’s this about harassment against Bruce Banner? Alex, Alex, _Alex_ , you naughty boy.”

Pierce curses. “What else are they saying?”

“The Snowman is talking about real-life consequences, how Hydra manipulated him and whatnot and left him to suffer.” Deadpool tells him. If only real life was this fun. “Oh, hey, do you know a kid whose father could be the engineer of something called the Larc Detonator?”

“What?”

Deadpool hums. “Or is it, Arch Reenactor…?”

“The Arc Reactor?” Pierce demands urgently.

“Yeah, that’s what it is.”

“That’s Howard Stark!” Pierce exclaims, “What does he have to do with it?”

“Iron Man just said that his dad designed the Arc Reactor, so…you know what that means?”

“That Iron Man must be Tony Stark,” Pierce said in realisation.

“Or…it could mean I get paid now?”

“You’re insufferable. We have the kid’s identity now, so wisp ‘em. You’ll get your credits when they’re gone.”

This guy was a man with a plan, alright. He _knew_ stuff. Dodgy too. Deadpool doesn’t care – he’s just there to get the money and then scram.

Deadpool stands up, unsheathing his blades. “Yes Sir.”

 _Time to get paid_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff-hanger already? Gasp! Ten points to people that notice all the times I’ve foreshadowed in this chapter. Hint: There’s a least three.
> 
> Comments are the vital nutrients for writers ;)


	3. The Chase Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short simply because its been waiting so long and I wanted to get it out to work on the next chapter already. Sorry for the wait! I’m not giving up on this yet don’t worry.

_This is all the kid’s fault_ , Bucky can’t stop thinking as they are battling against KNOWHERE Hydra gamers.

At first what Iron-Man had said hadn’t registered in Bucky’s head, and then-

“Shit!” Bucky exclaims, dodging a blast. That was too close for comfort.

Bucky doesn’t even want to think of the kids name – it makes the situation even more real. The first stage of acceptance is defiance after all. Maybe if he ignores it it’ll all go away?

But even if he ultimately doesn’t care about wisping in the end, he’d prefer if he doesn’t _right now_.

If only Iron Man hadn’t told Bucky his _father created the Arc Reactor_ – his father is Howard Stark? Jesus Christ. The thing’s powering half of Manhattan, has been for almost four years.

Nobody really knows about the remaining Stark anymore, but back when the Starks’ had been alive, he had been “the prodigal son” or “heir to the throne”. He had lots of potential in overtaking his father’s genius.

And now, apparently, he’s fighting alongside Bucky against Hydra, dragged into his vengeful ideas.

That’s not what he deserves, and Bucky knows it. As soon as Bucky can, he’ll ditch the kid. 

“Winter, watch out!” Iron-Man shouts from his left where he’s blasting away at the Agents and making them wisp.

The armour is impressive. Bucky needs something like that.

Someone is creeping up from behind him – Bucky only notices because he looks wildly around for the source of danger that Iron-Man alerts him to.

 _Deadpool_. He isn’t hard to spot, once you set your eyes on him.

Bucky should have known he started this.

“Hey there, Snow-Bud,” Deadpool greets, his katanas drawn, “Fancy seeing you here.”

Bucky’s spine straightens as he stands up. “Pierce offered you a good deal?”

Iron-Man can handle the agents well enough and hold them off Bucky for a little while, so that’s not what he’s worried about.

What Bucky’s worried about is the apparent desperateness that Pierce has come to hire Deadpool. Everybody knows you must to be real low to hire him for anything because it never ends well after his job is done.

“He wants a piece of you, yeah,” Deadpool answers, flipping his blades carelessly, “And only I can provide. Nothing personal or anything.”

Bucky almost growls. “Sure, it ain’t…for you.” He quickly pops his rifle from his inventory, and fires before Deadpool can reach him.

Bucky’s rifle is powerful, so the shot makes Deadpool wisp.

But everybody also knows that Deadpool has discovered a serious game-hack in one of the prizes of KNOWHERE – regeneration. He doesn’t pop back up instantly, but he does retain all his character development.

Bucky whirls around, searching for the red-and-gold armour. “Iron-Man!”

He glimpses the red metal underneath a pile of Agents, so Bucky fires his rifle again and again, until Iron-Man has a chance to escape.

“Let’s go!” he yells, not bothering to check if Iron-Man’s following before he turns and flees.

Iron Man catches up quickly. “We have to go to the first challenge!”

“What?” Bucky side-eyes him incredulously. “Don’t you think this is a bad time?”

“This is arguably the best time for it,” Iron-Man responds, “We can make all those Agents wisp in one place, _whilst_ racing.”

“Alright,” Bucky concedes, not admitting aloud it was a fool-proof plan. Good, since it was just on the spot. The joint tasks will make the job harder for the Agents – admittedly, it it’ll maker hard for Bucky and Iron-Man too. But he can’t think about that now. “You have anything beyond that?”

“You tell me,” Iron-Man retorts.

Bucky doesn’t reply.

They’re almost at the track now.

The line-up is already buzzing with people – the races are scheduled, but the count-down says it’s in fifteen minutes, so Bucky doesn’t know how they’re going to escape and race at the same time when the race hasn’t started yet.

It’s going to be a battle field. Loads of people are going to wisp. But they should have come into the game prepared for that.

“Iron-Man!” Bucky hears, and a moment later, War-Machine is striding up to them. “What are you doing here?”

“Running from Hydra,” Iron-Man answers, easily. He turns to Bucky. “Our company is closing in.”

“Any way I can help?” War-Machine asks. Bucky nods.

“Pull your car from your inventory,” Bucky orders, bringing up his holoscreen. He pulls his newly repaired motorcycle out and lines it up.

“I hope this works,” Iron-Man says, his car popping up beside him, and War-Machine’s next to him.

Bucky straddles the seat, and watches Hydra’s progress. They must’ve caught on to their plan because their moving around so they’re coming at the racers head on to stop them from starting the race. They can’t access the track, of course, but their coming from the sides.

“Bu- Winter!” Bucky hears and almost sighs. He shifts around until he’s facing his friend: CaptN in KNOWHERE, and Steve Rogers in real life. CaptN is well-known to be a virtuous gamer, a typical Gary-Stu type of character – towering height, broad shoulders, blond hair blue eyes topped off with shining silver knight armour, that was usually accompanied by a sword and shield. “What’s going on?” he asks, frowning.

“We have a bit of a situation, Cap,” Bucky answers blandly, hunching in on himself. In real life, Steve knows exactly what happened to Bucky – Hydra. Hydra had changed things forever, and Bucky wants revenge. Steve knows that, but he doesn’t really support it.

Iron-Man snorts. “Understatement of the year.”

Steve ignores him, and so does Bucky.

“There isn’t time to explain,” Bucky says urgently, “Just know Hydra started this. We’re trying to escape right now. You in?”

Steve hesitates. Hydra is getting closer.

Bucky will start the race without him if he must. Wisping doesn’t mean much to him – he’ll see Steve in real life.

“Alright,” Steve concedes, getting on his own bike. They both have thing for them. “What’s the plan?”

 “We have to work together,” Iron-Man says, “The objective is to not wisp, instead of winning the race. So, where we usually work against each other, we’ll now do the opposite.”

“Anything else?” War-Machine asks, sounding grim.

“Nope,” Iron-Man shoots back lightly.

 “I should just pull out now,” Steve grumbles.

“That’s what she said,” Bucky retorts, “You won’t be able to escape from them in real life either.”

“Crap,” Iron-Man gasps. He must be remembering that he’d given away his identity.

“Forget that for now,” Bucky orders him urgently, “Focus on the race. We’ll deal with the fall-out later.”

“We?” Iron-Man asks.

Bucky doesn’t answer. There’s no time to – the race has begun.


	4. Ready, Set, Green!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? I’ve posted?! 
> 
> :) Enjoy the longest chapter I’ve written for this pic yet. Our beloveds make way!

The light goes green, and Tony watches Winter shoot past him on his motorcycle. Then CaptN, who is apparently Winter’s friend.

That’s his queue.

“Hurry up, Iron-Man!” War-Machine exclaims, moving in front of him.

Tony catches up to him fast enough, knowing the gimmicks of the race by now, even if the layout changes every time. They must get past the first stage, which is the most annoying, with the road shifting from left to right. The second stage is electrolysed whips that strike out against the track. The last stage is Rainbow Road, and not many people get to that point, and absolutely nobody gets _past_ it. Tony doubts they’ll make it close to there today at all.

Hopefully they don’t wisp. With Hydra chasing them they have less chance of keeping their character development.

Even though the first stage is annoying, the still manage to make it past without slipping off the track.

“The whips are coming up,” Winter shouts, “Stick to the middle.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “What do I look like?”

Winter doesn’t get the chance to answer – the road is lighting up in front of them, their only warning that the whips will come down in front of them.

Tony checks his review mirror. He doesn’t like what he sees.

“Hydra Agents are catching up,” Tony warns.

“No kidding,” CaptN says gruffly.

“If the plan is to just out-run them we aren’t going to be very successful,” War-Machine pipes up.

“You got the stats?” Winter retorts.

“He’s right,” Tony speaks up, a little defensively. He stops to think for moment, and then- “Anything in your inventory that could help?” Tony asks suddenly, bringing up his holoscreen. He has no idea what’s in his since he’s always exchanging it with the stuff in his virtual workshop. There’s a prototype armour, lightning bolts, fifty bolts-and-screws…

“Nice thinking!” Winter exclaims, looking back over his shoulder as Tony dumps the bolts and screws. He’ll save the lightning for later.

“What do you have?” Tony asks the others.

“The best of it is manual weapons,” Winter grits out, “I can’t shoot whilst riding this bike, though.”

“Why not?” Tony demands tightly, swerving his car.

“Why do you care?” Winter responds hotly.

“Give ‘em to me,” War-Machine says, “I think I can handle it.”

“Hold the rear,” Tony commands, “I’ll bring up the front. CaptN and Winter can hold centre.”

“What’s the point of that?” CaptN demands, not following Tony’s orders.

 “You guys are the most vulnerable on the motorcycles, so I assumed-” Tony begins.

“Presumptuous bastard,” Winter interrupts.

Damn it, the last thing Tony needs is this. Having Winter is bad enough, despite having admired him from afar before he’d got to know him, but CaptN too? It’s best not to meet your role models, Tony has been told, and he can see why.

“Look!” Tony snaps. “Right now, we aren’t competing in a race – we’re being chased. So, shape up or ship out.”

“The guy has a point,” CaptN mutters grudgingly.

“You are smaller targets, but easier to strike down,” Tony says, “CaptN can fire at Hydra whilst War-Machine offers cover and shoots. Winter, give War-Machine your weapons.”

He doesn’t receive any protests from that, even if the atmosphere is a bit sullener suddenly.

He can’t find the wherewithal to care as the others slow down so he can overtake them and hold the front.

Even if it is weird he’s giving orders now. He is just not the leader type.

He hears War-Machine guiding the other two, and sees virtual explosions in his rear-view mirror.

 _Hopefully we’ll escape Hydra’s grasp_ , Toni thinks, casting his eyes forward again.

They are steadily approaching the burst of shiny colours that make up Rainbow Road, and Tony feels us go down his spine. “Rainbow Road coming up,” Tony calls out, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

“There’s too many of them behind us!” War-Machine shouts. “We’ll never make it.”

“That’s not the right attitude,” Tony mutters. “Winter, cover the front. I’m falling back.”

“What? Why?” is the incredulous reply.

“You’ll see,” Tony promises with a smirk, opening his inventory. He slows the car down, and Winter passes by him, giving him a curious side-glance before taking up the front.

“You thinking what I think you’re thinking?” War-Machine asks, a note of dread in his voice.

“I’m suiting up,” Tony answers with a grin, the armour appearing over him as he directed.

“Cheater,” War-Machine mutters.

That is what Tony has neglected to tell Winter – that he’s created a simulation in the game that acted as an artificial assistant, which helps him multi-task. Tony has coded it to his armour, and uses it more than he cares to admit to anyone.

It’s like a fake, real-life out-of-body experience.

The downside is that sometimes the program/(cheat) doesn’t work. He has to say his command and then exit the armour so the suit acts like him just without him in it.

But he’s found he can’t disassemble the armour, get out, and assemble it again. That would be too easy.

So, Tony’s found a way to teleport out of the armour. Which also happened to be cheating.

His guise (if he ever gets caught out of the armour) is that the Iron-Man armour is a ghost player, and his persona is the real thing, the so called ‘Merchant’.

“I hope it works, man,” War-Machine tells him.

“What’s he doing?” CaptN demands, peering into Tony’s car.

“Witchcraft,” War-Machine mutters.

“Whatever,” Winter calls out, “Just be quick. Where almost at Rainbow Road.”

Tony grumbles to himself, but quickens his movements. He closes his eyes to focus for a moment, feeling for his _real_ environment. Which is a terrible idea, but he needs to get this right first try.

If he’s careful, he can turn his ‘flight’ suit off in real life (the one that gives him feeling within KNOWHERE) without crashing the game, switch the controls in his settings and make the magic happen.

“You’re all over the pace, Iron-Man,” War-Machine warns him. “You’re heading straight for the edge!”

There is no time to straighten the car though- he must switch now or he’ll never get the chance to.

It _sucks_ they can’t share vehicles in the race.

Tony grits his teeth in determination and pulls at the flight suit in real life, then quickly switches the controls.

He opens his eyes…

But he’s still in the driver’s seat.

Then he glances down.

 _He’s in the armour’s lap_.

“Ha!”

Then he swears. The cross-over of the tracks is approaching… and he’s heading straight for the edge!

“Swerve the edge and drive on the track!” Tony orders his fake, artificial assistant, slipping from the driver’s seat and into the passenger side, ready to jump out if need be.

He is _not_ wisping now.

The armour doesn’t respond.

“Iron-Man! What are you doing? You have to swerve!” CaptN orders urgently.

They’re going over the edge, and Tony’s halfway out the door…

And then, suddenly, the armour comes to life and jerks the car back on the track. Tony almost falls out just from that.

“Shit!” he exclaims, hanging on the door for dear, virtual life.

“How in the hell did you do that?” CaptN asks, coming up to his side on the motor-cycle.

“I’ll explain later,” Tony tells him through clenched teeth. “I’m in a bit of a predicament.”

“Right.” CaptN shifts the bike closer to the car, and then holds his arm out. “Grab my hand.”

Tony glances at him cautiously.

Then he reaches for CaptN’s hand.

CaptN grabs his arm, and pulls him up…so Tony can climb straight onto the roof of his car.

“Thank god,” Tony mutters, shutting the car door. He was afraid that CaptN was going to try and pull him onto his motorbike – or worse, let him drop to the ground and wisp.

“Nice going, guys,” War-Machine calls out encouragingly, as CaptN moves away again.

Tony slides down the glass of the back window so he can lean against it. He can still see Hydra coming up behind them, but War-Machine’s car is offering him protection.

Tony gives a little wave to War-Machine. “Transfer those weapons Winter gave you,” Tony commands, before he opens his inventory and gets to work.

-*-

“Holy crap,” Bucky mutters, his eyes widening underneath his helmet. “Cap, check this out.”

On cue, Steve, or CaptN, rather, speeds up so he’s by Bucky’s side.

“No way,” his friend mutters as he sees what Bucky is talking about. “Is that…?”

“We have to keep working together,” Bucky realises aloud.

CaptN glances over at him, not wearing his helmet, as per the norm, so Bucky can see the look he’s got in his eyes.

The look says, _I don’t like you’re thinking but I’m going along with it anyway_.

It used to be the other way around, but that has all changed after Hydra had…

“What’s that?” War-Machine asks, interrupting his train of thought.

“After Cap helped Iron Man from dropping out the car, the track rearranged itself to make it impossible to wisp.”

“So, what are you saying?” War-Machine asks, curious, “You saying by helping each other out it makes it easier?”

“Yeah,” Bucky answers.

“Hop to it, gentleman,” Iron-Man says, then adds, “Or ladies.”

“First path,” CaptN says, speeding up. He inhales sharply. “Here goes.”

Bucky waits for CaptN to cross the rearranged track, afraid there was a trick to it all.

He’s about to cross himself when he hears shooting behind him and turns his head. “Watch out, Winter!” War-Machine shouts.

He quickly turns his head, going to swerve away from the edge-

But then there is solid ground beneath him, appearing out of nowhere.

“Now that…” War-Machine begins, “Is really cool.”

“Tell me about it,” Bucky answers, giving a quick smile as the other player’s car passes him..

“Try and stick as close together as we can, guys,” Steve says, slowing down so he’s just in front of War-Machine.

“Roger that,” Iron-Man asks.

Bucky glances behind him again, to see what the shooting is about, reassured that he won’t fall off the track now…

And he spots Iron-Man on the roof of his car.

“What the hell?” Bucky questions, setting his gaze forward again. “Iron-Man, the hell are you doing on the roof?”

“Actually, Iron-Man is driving the car,” the other player responds, “ _Merchant_ is making sure Hydra doesn’t make it any further.”

Bucky glances back again, further past _Merchant_ and his car. Sure enough, Bucky sees the tell-tale glimmer of traps. Then his gaze zeroes on the armour in the driver’s seat. The glowing eyes staring directly ahead.

 _Driving_.

“It’s a thing. Get over it,” Merchant says casually. “Heads up, Winter,” he says, looking at him with his bright blue eyes.

Bucky snaps back to attention, focusing on the road again. It’s so easy now, he can hardly believe it. How had it never occurred to him to team up with Steve to do this before?

Well…

He knows why. Steve doesn’t agree with his desire for revenge, and wants nothing to do with it.

“A narrow stretch coming up,” Steve warns. “Single file.”

They fall into line easily, and just as they’re about to cross the small bridge, more road appears around them.

“This is a breeze,” War-Machine claims, whooping out loud.

“Don’t get too excited,” Winter warns, “the race isn’t over yet.”

“Kill joy,” War-Machine mutters.

Bucky rolls his eyes.

“Actually, I think you can start getting excited,” Steve pipes up, sounding amused, “I see the finish line.”

“You _what_?” Iron-Man squawked in disbelief.

“We’re almost at the end,” Steve clarifies, voice light. Bucky hasn’t heard him sound like that for a while.

Iron-Man whoops with joy and Bucky can’t help let out his own sound of triumph.

Steve must hear him, because he does an arc so he’s by Bucky’s side.

“Brings a new meaning to ‘end of the line’, huh?” Bucky asks before Steve can say anything, side-eying Steve.

Steve shakes his head but Bucky doesn’t miss the smile he tries to hide.

 _Finally_. He’s crossing the finish line with his friend, and on his way to get pay back for what Pierce did to him, and many other people.

-*-

Tony is by definition, the opposite of a team player. He never would’ve won the egg if they weren’t being chased by Hydra. Perhaps he should be glad he revealed his identity to Winter.

Crossing the finish line of the race he’s spent so long trying to beat is surreal, and he can’t help holding his breath.

As soon as they are across the line, the track closes behind them, until there is _no_ finish line to be crossed.

Well, that solves their Hydra dilemma.

Then someone who he never thought he’d seen again appears.

 _Hulk_!

Tony quickly slips back into his car and drags the armour back into his inventory, shutting of the out-of-body mode he’s created for it. Then he gets out of the car again and puts the vehicle in his inventory too.

The others have already put their vehicles away and are staring up at Hulk, in awe. Tony joins them, standing between War-Machine and Winter and craning his head.

Yet again, he finds himself wishing he made his character taller.

“Players,” Hulk’s voice booms – a stark contrast of how Banner had spoken when he was alive. “You have managed to complete the first task by working as a team. I spent so long isolated and alone I forgot the true importance of team work – which is why you can only complete this race by working with someone other than yourself.”

For some reason, it feels like Hulk is looking at Tony specifically, and he cocks his head, taken aback. It’s like Banner’s _alive_ and playing his character in the virtual reality.

But Tony knows that’s too good to be true.

Doctor Banner isn’t alive and he’s never coming back. Tony is never going to get the chance to meet him. The character staring down at him was just a character – it isn’t being controlled by Banner in the real world.

If only his parents were still alive – then things might be different. His father was in the middle of chasing a deal with Banner when the accident had happened.

Tony shakes his head, focusing on the present again. He’s supposed to be happy – he’s finally crossed the finish line!

“If you have a love for video games (which you should since you’re here) then I think you’ll enjoy the next task I have for you,” Hulk continued. “But you can only get there as a team. I think you’ll find you’ll be working with the people you’ve crossed the finish line with quite a bit more. Good luck, players.”

Then, the Hulk disappears, and they are left alone again.

“That’s it?” War-Machine cries, “’Congratulations, you won!’ and that’s it? No prize, no thing?”

Tony narrows his eyes thoughtfully. “Check your inventories.”

Sure enough, when they open their inventories, they have a load of more character points than before, jewels (money of KNOWHERE), evidence of Hulk’s clues, and places on the leader board.

“We’ve just become Hydra’s most wanted,” Winter comments darkly, but even though he looks gleeful.

“We’ve got nothing to worry about,” Tony assures him, confident, “Until Hydra players cross the line, we’re untouchable.”

Which is when, of course, Tony is proven wrong.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, so. Um. I’m pretty sure you’re going to hate me after next chapter. 
> 
> But I hope you’ve enjoyed this chapter? It’s got lots of fun elements and foreshadowing and I enjoyed writing it? 
> 
> Catch ya on the flip side


End file.
